SuperAl, el superhéroe superabsurdo
by Narrador
Summary: Serie chorra y absurda basada básicamente en Bobobo, que también aparece a lo largo de la serie como malvado e ídolo de uno de los protagonistas. También salen guiños de otras series.
1. Capítulo 01

SuperAl

**Episodio 01**

_Las clases de Física aburren, ¡interrumpámoslas!_

_Ciudad Aburrida, Colegio Aburrido, Aula A(burrimiento)._  
**Profesora**: … Y que el átomo unido a la molécula montándoselo con el sólido que se pega con el líquido y se fuma el gaseoso que bebe gaseosa y es mejor la Fanta naranja…  
_Al alumno 12 se le cayó un boli al suelo en ese crudo momento…_  
**Alumno** **12**: Oh, Dios mío, se me ha caído el boli al suelo y no quiero agacharme a recogerlo, qué voy a hacer ahora. _Dijo con tono de aburrimiento_  
_¡Pero en ese momento entró golpeando la puerta un adolescente en pijama con dibujitos de elefante! Él era… ¡SuperAl!_  
**SuperAl**: _Cogió el boli y se lo entregó al Alumno 12_ ¡Toma, he recuperado tu bolígrafo!  
**Alumno** **12**: Gracias, SuperAl, eres mi nuevo héroe. Hurra, hurra.  
**SuperAl**: ¡Vaya, parece que una fuerza aburrida controla este aula! Y el problema viene de… ¡Ahí! _Gritó, señalando al alumno 6_  
**Alumno** **6**: ¿Uh?  
**SuperAl**: ¡Toma, bellaco, toma! ¡Chúpate esta! ¡Trágate esta! ¡Y esta!  
**Alumno** **6**: ¿Por qué pegas al alumno 5?  
**SuperAl**: _Soltó al alumno 5 y puso cara de bobo_ Ups. Lo siento, es que con tanto número…  
**Alumno** **5**: ¡Me vengaré! ¡Como que me llamo Fram, me vengaré! ¡Reuniré a todos los de Agalvir, y te machacaremos!  
_SuperAl se colocó delante del alumno 6, puso sonrisa de loco y sus ojos le brillaron._  
**Alumno** **6**: ¿Qué desea, señor?  
**SuperAl**: Mmm… Déjame pensar, déjame pensar…  
**Alumno** **6**: Vamos, vamos, no tengo todo el día…  
**SuperAl**: Mmm… ¡Un helado de limón!  
_El alumno 6 le entregó un rico helado._  
**Alumno** **6**: Son 70 céntimos.  
**SuperAl**: Oh… Me faltan 5 céntimos…  
**Alumno** **6**: ¡No pasa nada, te regalo el helado!  
_Los dos se miraron y se rieron, niño y heladero…_  
**SuperAl**: Cogió al alumno 6 por la sudadera y le acercó a la cara. ¿¡Pero qué hago!? ¡¡Yo venía ahora a pegarte de hostias!!  
**Alumno** **6**: Jo, con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando…

**SuperAl**: ¡¡Calla! Expulsas un aura enorme de absurdez. ¿Quién eres?

**Alumno** **6**: Me llamo Dany, y… _Se puso un casco negro_ Yo soy tu padre.

**SuperAl**: _Sacó su espada láser y se enfrentó a Dany_ ¡No, mientes! ¡Tú mataste a mi padre!

_SuperAl se lanzó a por él y comenzó una épica batalla. SuperAl atacó, Dany atacó, a SuperAl se le cayó su helado, Dany lloró por la muerte del padre de SuperAl que había matado él y que era él mismo y SuperAl atacó a la profesora._

**SuperAl**: ¡Oh, lo siento! Se le ha caído la peluca… ¡¡Pero si es un tío!!

**Impostor**: ¡Grrr! ¡Me has descubierto! Un nanosegundo más, ¡y los alumnos de este aula serían esclavos aburridos del Clan Bored!

**Alumno** **15**: ¿Qué has hecho con la profesora?

**Impostor**: ¡Buajajaja! ¡Está en la base general del Clan Bored, y jamás os diré dónde se encuentra!

**Dany**: _Disfrazado de niño pequeño_ Papi, papi, estoy estudiando Geografía. ¿Dónde está tu trabajo, papi?

**Impostor**: _Con cara de feliz, cogió un mapa de la ciudad y señaló un punto_ Mira, en el ayuntamiento trabaja tu papi.

_Se hizo el silencio._

**Impostor**: ¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaa!

_El impostor cogió unas bombas de humo._

**Impostor**: ¡Nunca me atraparéis vivo!

_Tiró las bombas al suelo y el aula se llenó de humo en un momento. Diez segundos después, el Impostor estaba tirado en el suelo, asfixiado._

**Impostor**: Me muero…

**SuperAl**: Mmm… Con que el Clan Bored, ¿eh? Como superhéroe que soy, debo luchar contra ellos para evitar que cumplan sus maléficos planes… Dany, ¿me ayudarás?

_Dany miró al cielo, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo._

**Dany**: Ellos mataron lo que más quiero en el mundo… ¡La serie de Bobobo! ¡Ellos la censuraron! ¡Así que cuenta conmigo!

_¡Y así nació uno de los grupos de superhéroes más grandes del mundo! Muy pronto, el equipo crecerá y serán más, ¡para combatir al malvado Clan Bored!_

_En el próximo episodio…_

¡SuperAl y Dany llegarán a la base del Clan Bored! Pero, ¿qué es eso? ¡No pueden pasar, es lo que Gandalf grita! Y, ¿quién es ése que nos quiere ayudar?

Las tres llaves aburridas, ¿quién nos ayudará?


	2. Capítulo 02

**Episodio 02**

_Las tres llaves aburridas, ¿quién nos ayudará?_

SuperAl y Dany recorrían las calles de Ciudad Aburrida, camino al ayuntamiento.

**SuperAl**: Tengo la sensación de haber caminado durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hora es?

Dany se remangó la manga y miró el reloj.

**Dany**: Son las… ¡Oh, la hora de los Puttis! ¡No me lo puedo perder!

Y Dany se fue corriendo, abandonando la serie y sin decir la hora.

**SuperAl**: Cabrón. Preguntaré a otros… Señor, ¿tiene hora, por favor?

**Señor**: Soy un señor aburrido y no te daré la hora.

**SuperAl**: Eso es ser borde.

**Señor**: Los aburridos somos bordes. Mira al escritor de esta mierda.

Mensaje del autor: vete a la mierda.

**Señor**: Pregunta en el ayuntamiento. Está tirando al frente, luego a la derecha, después a la derecha, ve a la derecha y recorre la derecha.

**SuperAl**: Gracias.

SuperAl siguió las instrucciones y se encontró de nuevo con el viejo.

**Señor**: Ja, ja.

**SuperAl**: Lo sospeché desde el primer momento.

**Señor**: Sólo intentaba divertirme, pero no lo he logrado. Estoy aburrido. Ahí tienes el ayuntamiento, adiós.

SuperAl miró a su derecha; allí estaba el ayuntamiento del Clan Bored, con el partido de Pepe y protegido por barreras eléctricas, perros rabiosos y hoyos con revistas porno.

**SuperAl**: Muchas gracias, se…

Pero el señor ya no estaba…

**Señor**: Estaba detrás de ti, buuu…

SuperAl se acercó a la verja y se puso a pensar.

**Señor**: No paséis de mí, por favor…

**SuperAl**: Mmm… Con la inteligencia nunca llegaré… ¿Qué haría Dany en mi situación?

**Señor**: Por favor… Quiero un papel importante en la serie…

El señor comenzó a volar y se mostró un poco menos aburrido.

**Señor**: Puedo volar, puedo volar.

El señor se cayó en un agujero con pinchos. Hala, ahí te quedas.

**Señor**: Te odio, cabrón.

**SuperAl**: ¡Muy bien, voy a demostrar mis superpoderes! No sé lo que pasará, pero… ¡Técnica del Copyright! ¡Danyyyy!

En la zona de los perros rabiosos…

**Rintintín**: ¡Guau, guau! (¡Quiero comer culos!).

**Rex**: ¡Grrrr! (¡Ya no salgo en la tele, estoy furioso!).

**SuperAl**: ¡Miau! (¡Hola! ¡Quiero ser vuestro amigo!)

Los perros le miraron y le gruñeron.

**SuperAl**: Mierda, me equivoqué de disfraz.

Los rabiosos se lanzaron a por él, y nuestro héroe echó a correr, intentando no caer en la tentación de lanzarse a por las revistas porno de los hoyos.

**SuperAl**: ¡Joder, a ver cómo salgo de esta! Veamos mis bolsillos… Un condón… El móvil… Un piano… ¡Ajá, Doraemon!

**Doraemon**: ¡Nobita, no me puedes pedir ayuda con cada problema que tienes!

SuperAl le miró con mala cara y lo echó a los perros.

**Doraemon**: ¡No, por favor! ¡Nooooo!

¡Finalmente, SuperAl llegó hasta la puerta del ayuntamiento!

**SuperAl**: Y ya era hora.

**Dany**: ¡Hola!

**SuperAl**: ¿Tú no te habías ido a ver los Puttis?

**Dany**: Es que… Se fue a un rincón a agacharse. El Clan Bored lo ha suspendido y quiero venganza…

Dany apareció disfrazado de Rambo, con una metralleta en la mano.

**Dany**: Comenzó a descargar munición. ¡¡Venganzaaaaa, quiero venganzaaaaa!!

**SuperAl**: Estás loco.

**Dany**: ¿Seguro, Al? ¿Seguro…?

La pantalla comenzó a oscurecerse, cerrándose con forma de corazón alrededor de la cabeza de Dany.

**SuperAl**: Sí.

La pantalla se iluminó de nuevo.

**Dany**: Jo…

**??**: ¡Eh, vosotros!

**SuperAl**: ¡Dios mío, es…!

**Dany**: ¡¡Es ??

_En el próximo episodio…_

¿Quién es en realidad ?? ? ¡Su identidad se verá pronto! Y parece que no pueden entrar, necesitan tres llaves… ¿¡Y qué sucederá con las series censuradas de Dany!?

La identidad secreta de nuestro ??, ¡sigamos la historia!


	3. Capítulo 03

**Episodio 03**

_La identidad secreta de ??, ¡sigamos la historia!_

Fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka, 13.21 PM.

**Willy Wonka**: Mmm, las ventas de chocolate han bajado… Seguramente, por la economía, que está fatal…

**Humpa Lumpa 1**: Entró por la puerta corriendo y se postró ante él. ¡Señor, tenemos un espía en la empresa!

**Willy Wonka**: ¡Oh, Dios mío! Expresaré mi sorpresa pagando a un Humpa Lumpa para que lo haga por mí.

Willy Wonka dio un billete de 200€ a un Humpa.

**Humpa Lumpa 2**: :O

**Willy Wonka**: ¡Wii! ¡Ahora enfadado!

**Humpa Lumpa 2**: ;:(

**Willy Wonka**: Eso es triste… ¡Despedido!

**Humpa Lumpa 2**: òó

**Willy Wonka**: ¡No me mires con esa cara! ¡Vale, te subiré el sueldo, pero quítala!

**Humpa Lumpa 2**: :3

**Willy Wonka**: Qué mono…

**Humpa Lumpa 1**: ¡Señor, escúcheme, es urgente! ¡Creo que el espía trabaja para el Pikachu maléfico!

**Willy Wonka**: ¡No es posible! ¡Al Willywonkamóvil!

Willy Wonka sacó su móvil.

**Willy Wonka**: ¿Centralita de autobuses? ¿A qué hora sale el autobús a Pokémonlandia…?

Interrumpimos la serie "las locas aventuras de Willy Wonka" porque el Clan Bored la ha censurado. En su lugar, pondremos un aburrido programa de política y temas diversos.

**Dany**: ¡¡Nooooo!! ¡¡Puta televisión Hispañola!! ¡¡Puto Clan Bored!! ¡¡Puta puta!!

Dany comenzó a dar patadas al televisor.

**Dany**: ¡Toma! ¡Y toma! ¡Necesito ganar este partido!

Dany corría hacia la portería del campo de fútbol.

**Dany**: No debo perder… ¡¡No puedo perder!! ¡¡Mi hermana enferma de un resfriado necesita que gane este partido!!

Dany se preparó para chutar. SuperAl, que hacía de portero, se preparó para bloquear.

**SuperAl**: No debo dejar que meta… ¡¡No puedo!! ¡¡Por aquel día de mi infancia!!

Hace siete años…

**SuperAl**: ¡Hola, hermano mayor!

**Hermano**: Al… Debo preguntarte algo… ¿Crees que voy a morir?

**SuperAl**: Claro que sí, hermano…

Dos segundos después, el hermano mayor de SuperAl murió. Algunos testigos dicen que lo mató un niño pequeño que huyó, pero nunca fue demostrado…

**SuperAl**: ¡Por eso debo detener a Dany! ¡¡Hay que reciclar esa tele!!

**Dany**: Oye, que metí gol hace rato.

**SuperAl**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo has podido llegar tan rápido!?

**Dany**: Tú has visto mucho Oliver y Benji. En chutar se tarda un segundo.

En ese momento llegó el árbitro, que era ni más ni menos que… ¡?

**??**: Tarjeta amarilla.

**Dany**: ¿¡Qué!?

**SuperAl**: ¡Bien, el sistema funciona! ¡Gracias, señor árbitro!

**Dany**: ¿¡Por qué, señor árbitro, por qué!? ¿¡He lanzado mal el balón!? ¿¡Tenía que reciclar el televisor!? Por el amor de Dios, ¿¡por qué!?

**??**: Porque soy un árbitro corrupto.

Dany se tiró al suelo, incrédulo.

**Dany**: Un árbitro corrupto… No es posible… Yo creía que todos los árbitros eran justos… Debo… ¡¡Vengarme!!

Dany sacó una espada y se puso un traje extraño japonés.

**Dany**: Yo soy… ¡El Samurai de Acero!

En ese momento, ¡el Samurai de Acero fue atacado por un shuriken de papel!

**Dany**: ¡Noooooo! ¡Señor Samurai de Acerooooo!

**Samurai de Acero**: Uh… Ni mi capa de acero ha podido con el mortífero shuriken de papel, recubierto de papel Albal…

**Dany**: Le vengaré, maestro… ¡Le vengaré!

Cogió el shuriken y se lo clavó a sí mismo, muriéndose allí.

**SuperAl**: ¿¡Quién ha podido hacer esto!?

**??**: Yo… Porque en realidad soy… ¡¡Un Ninja!!

_En el próximo episodio…_

¿¡Desde cuándo un shuriken ha matado a alguien!?

Batalla épica, ¡superhéroe contra Ninja!


	4. Capítulo 04

**Episodio 04**

_Batalla épica, ¡superhéroe contra Ninja!_

¡Con Dany y el Samurai de Acero muertos, la gran batalla entre SuperAl y Ninja de Papel está al caer! En diez, nueve… ¡Dios, no puedo esperar!

**SuperAl**: ¿¡Por qué les has matado!? ¿¡Por qué!?

**Ninja**: ¡Al Samurai de Acero, porque soy alérgico al acero!

**SuperAl**: ¿Y a Dany?

**Ninja**: ¿El Absurdo? ¡Cabrón, se ha suicidado para no darme el chicle que me debía!

SuperAl apretó su puño y miró al suelo.

**SuperAl**: Samurai de Acero… Usted hizo tantas cosas por mí…

Hace tres años.

**SuperAl**: ¡Buaaa! ¡Papá Noel no me ha traído la Play 3!

**Madre**: Pero hijo, si aún no ha salido…

**Samurai de Acero**: ¡No te preocupes, chico, aquí vengo!

**SuperAl**: ¡Oh, es el Samurai de Acero, ése que nadie conoce!

**Samurai de Acero**: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Toma, tu Xbox360!

**SuperAl**: ¡Gracias, señor! Mmm… ¿Podré llegar a ser algún día un gran samurai como usted?

**Samurai de Acero**: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y cuando lo seas, ¡volveremos a vernos! ¡Hasta entonces, disfruta de tu Wii!

**SuperAl**: ¡Gracias, señor samurai! ¡Jugaré mucho a la PSP!

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de SuperAl.

**SuperAl**: Maestro, usted me confió la Nintendo DS… Y hemos vuelto a vernos… ¡¡Vengaré su muerte!!

¡SuperAl se cargó de furia y gritó al cielo, cabreado! La energía del Samurai de Acero fue a su cuerpo y él la absorbió…

**SuperAl**: Ahora soy… ¡El Samurai de Madera!

**Ninja**: Guat de jeck…!?

El Ninja de Papel cogió uno de sus shuriken de papel y se lo lanzó a SuperAl, ¡pero su coraza de madera lo detuvo!

**Ninja**: Ou mai Gaz! ¡Su coraza de madera es indestructible! ¡Su poder es increíble! ¡¡Es el auténtico Samurai de Madera!!

Hasta Dany, que supuestamente estaba muerto, levantó la cabeza.

**Dany**: ¿El Samurai…de Madera? Es… ¡Es el que salvará el mundo!

SuperAl cogió una rama de un árbol y se acercó al Ninja.

**Ninja**: Plis, samguan jelp mi!!

**SuperAl**: ¡¡Muereeeee!!

SuperAl atacó con la rama del árbol al Ninja, ¡pero era un espejismo!

**SuperAl**: ¿Qué…?

En la copa de un árbol, no lejos de allí…

**Ninja**: It guas clous! Gracias, mi compañero Ninja.

**Naruto**: ¡Bah, no es nada! ¡Vaya que sí!

**Ninja**: Ese SuperAl es muy poderoso… Necesitaremos una estrategia…

El Ninja de Papel se giró y vio a una bestia devorando a Naruto.

**Ninja**: ¡¡Naruto!!

**Naruto**: Ya nunca… Llegaré… A ser Hokage…

La bestia se giró para mirar al Ninja de Papel y…

**Ninja**: ¿¡Dany!?

**Dany**: ¡Odio a Naruto! ¡Grrr!

En ese momento, subió al árbol el Samurai de Madera y le miró con ira.

**SuperAl**: ¡Ríndete, Ninja, o le diré a Dany que saliste en un capítulo de Naruto!

**Ninja**: ¡Jamás! ¡Tengo mi honor!

**SuperAl**: Mmm… Pues a ver si aún tienes honor después de enseñar estas fotos tuyas… ¡¡Dándole un beso en la mejilla a tu abuela!!

**Ninja**: Nou, plis!! Okey, okey, aim surrender!!

**Dany**: ¿Qué dice?

**SuperAl**: No lo sé, creo que habla indio…

**Ninja**: Os revelaré mi identidad secreta…

El Ninja de Papel se quitó la máscara, y…

**SuperAl**: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es…!

**Dany**: ¡¡Es ??

Silencio.

**Ninja**: Podéis llamarme Jarrison, ¡el Ninja de Papel!

_En el próximo episodio…_

¡Soy Jarrison, el Ninja de Papel! Odio los samuráis, hablo un extraño idioma que nadie comprende, ¡y soy parte del grupo a partir de ahora! Pero soy un plasta y nadie me quiere…

Soy el maestro del papel, ¡llámame Jarrison!


	5. Capítulo 05

**Episodio 05**

_Soy el maestro del papel, ¡llámame Jarrison!_

Alrededores de la base principal del Clan Bored.

**Espía 1**: ¡Oh, no! ¡Los intrusos han derrotado a ?? y éste se ha unido a ellos!

**Espía 2**: ¡Debemos entrar en la base para avisar a nuestros superiores!

**Dany**: Hola, me llamo Dany y soy un espía, como vosotros. ¿Sabíais que soy de vuestro bando?

**Espía 1**: Mmm… No sé, no sé… Veamos si eres un buen espía. ¿Cuál de estos videojuegos comprarías: Metal Gear, Splinter Cell o 007?

**Dany**: ¡El Pokémon!

Los dos espías conversaron entre sí.

**Espía 2**: Bueno, es aceptable. Ven con nosotros a entregar el informe, ¿quieres?

**Dany**: ¡Chachi! ¿Os he dicho que no soy del otro bando?

Tras varias volteretas y arrastrarse por el suelo, llegaron a la entrada secreta, la puerta trasera.

**Espía 1**: Bien, entremos antes de que nos vean el Ninja, el superhéroe en pijama y el niño tonto…

**Dany**: ¿¡A quién llamas tonto!?

**Espía 1**: Al absurdo ése… Ya sabes, el alto feo…

**Dany**: Ah, tu compañero espía.

**Espía 2**: ¿Ein?

**Dany**: ¿Os he dicho que soy del Clan Bored?

**Espía 2**: Te mola el Clan, ¿eh?

En ese momento, ¡SuperAl (ya normal, sin ser el Samurai de madera) y Jarrison machacaron a los dos espías!

**Dany**: ¡¡Aaaaahhh!! ¡¡Por favor, no me hagáis nada!!

**Jarrison**: ¡Los tipos como tú me dan asco!

Dany cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para el golpe. Pero SuperAl cogió el brazo de Jarrison.

**SuperAl**: Increíblemente serio No lo hagas.

**Jarrison**: ¡Pero es de los malos!

**SuperAl**: Mírale. El pobre está asustado.

**Dany**: Con una NDS en la mano ¡¡Pero le he dado!! ¿¡Qué puta mierda de juego es éste!? ¡¡He pulsado el botón!!

**SuperAl**: Ven con nosotros… Amigo.

SuperAl se alejó y a Dany se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas. Corrió y se lanzó a él.

**Dany**: ¡Graciaaaaaaas…!

Y así, vivieron felices y comieron muchas chuches. Fin.

**Jarrison**: ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡¡Esto no tiene sentido!! ¡¡Dany estaba en el grupo antes que yo y SuperAl quiere pegarse con el primero que vea!!

**SuperAl**: Nunca busques el sentido de algo con Dany cerca. Todo lo de su alrededor se vuelve estúpido y absurdo. Mira, está hablando con una ardilla.

**Dany**: ¿Más té, querida?

**Ardilla**: Sí, por favor. Como iba diciendo, mi novio me ha puesto los cuernos, ¡otra ve! Debería cortar con él, pero es que como me compra lo que yo quiera…

Dany puso los ojos negros y bajó la cabeza.

**Dany**: Sacó un anillo ¡Cásate conmigo!

**Jarrison**: Cogió de una oreja a Dany y le arrastró ¡Andando niño bobo!

**Dany**: ¡Nooo! ¡Adiós, ardillita! ¡Sé feliz con tu novioooo!

Los tres se pusieron ante la puerta y se pusieron a pensar.

**SuperAl**: ¿Cómo entramos, Jarrison?

**Jarrison**: Mmm… Había un botón secreto por aquí… Güer is it?

**Dany**: Sentado sobre un botón gigante Dónde estará…

**SuperAl**: ¡Mirad, lo encontré!

**Jarrison**: Eso es el botón de una camisa, zopenco.

Tras un rato buscando, lo dieron por imposible.

**Jarrison**: Nazing, ai dont found it. Pasaremos a la opción b. ¡SuperAl, trae un par de cartuchos de dinamita!

SuperAl se acercó a Dany.

**Dany**: Quitándose la chaqueta y mostrando un ejército de armas ¿Desea algo?

**SuperAl**: Déjeme pensar… Un par de cartuchos de goma 2, porfa.

Tras comprarlos, se los dio a Jarrison, que los encendió y los puso en la boca.

**Jarrison**: In de mauz!?

Los dientes de Jarrison salieron volando por ahí.

**SuperAl**: ¡Bien, ahora vendrá el ratoncito Pérez! ¡Recolectemos dientes!

_En el próximo episodio…_

¡Esta puerta no se abre! Dis not feir!

Abramos la puerta, ¡no perdamos el tiempo!


End file.
